A device for monitoring an object existing outside a host vehicle by imaging an image of the exterior of the host vehicle is proposed. For example, a device disclosed in Literature 1 displays an icon for a user to instruct the switching of the image of the surroundings of the vehicle on a screen in a superimposed manner.